1990 (production)
Events January * 1 January – airs. * 5 January – Bart LaRue dies. * 7 January – ** Davide Mastrolonardo is born. ** Frank McKane dies. * 8 January – airs. * 19 January – The music recording session for was held between 2:00 p.m. and 5:00 p.m. at the 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage. * 26 January – Daniel Asa Henson is born. * 29 January – airs and Jessica D. Stone is born. * Pocket TNG #10: A Rock and a Hard Place by Peter David is published by Pocket Books. February * 1 February – ** Keaton Kramer is born. ** Pocket TOS #48: Rules of Engagement by Peter Morwood is published by Pocket Books. * 5 February – airs. * 12 February – ** airs. ** Katherine Barrell is born. * 13 February – Ken Lynch dies. * 19 February – airs. Denise Crosby makes her first guest appearance on TNG since her departure in . * 28 February – Avaah Blackwell is born. March * 12 March – airs. * 19 March – airs. * 26 March – airs. * Pocket TNG by Jean Lorrah is published by Pocket Books. April * 2 April – ** airs. ** UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 22, 23 and 24, TNG volume 1. * 23 April – airs. * 30 April – airs, the first to feature Dwight Schultz as TNG and later VOY recurring character Reginald Barclay. * Pocket TOS #49: The Pandora Principle by Carolyn Clowes is published by Pocket Books. May * 7 May – ** airs. ** UK VHS releases: TOS volume 25, TNG volume 2. * 10 May – Susan Oliver dies. * 14 May – airs. Mark Lenard guests as Ambassador Sarek, the first major crossover appearance of an original series character. * 18 May – Jill Ireland dies. * 21 May – Franklyn Seales dies. * 25 May – Vic Tayback dies. * 28 May – airs. * Pocket TNG #11: Gulliver's Fugitives by Keith Sharee is published by Pocket Books. June * 4 June – ** airs. ** UK VHS release: TOS volume 26. * 18 June – airs and is the first cliffhanger of the series. Jean-Luc Picard is assimilated by the Borg and becomes Locutus of Borg, fueling rumors that Patrick Stewart may be leaving the series. * 19 June – Joseph Mullendore dies. * Pocket TOS #50: Doctor's Orders by Diane Duane is published by Pocket Books. July * 2 July – UK VHS releases: TOS volume 27, All Colour Collectors Edition, TNG volume 3. * 19 July – 27 July: Seven days shooting the episode . * Production begins on TNG Season 4. * Pocket TNG #12: Doomsday World by Carmen Carter, Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger is published by Pocket Books. August * 6 August – UK VHS releases: TOS volume 28, TNG volume 4. * 21 August – Wes Dawn dies. September * 3 September – UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 29, 30 and 31 (ending season 2 and beginning season 3 releases), TNG volume 5. * 13 September – Steven Craig dies. * 24 September – enters its fourth season, resolving the Borg story with . Picard is rescued and Stewart remains a member of the TNG cast. * 26 September – Star Trek: The Next Generation premieres in the UK on the BBC. * Pocket TOS by Garfield and Judith Reeves-Stevens is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TNG #13: The Eyes of the Beholders by A.C. Crispin is published by Pocket Books. October * 1 October – ** airs. ** UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 32 and 33, TNG volume 6. * 8 October – airs. * 15 October – airs. * 22 October – airs. * 29 October – airs. * 30 October – Tom Steele dies. * Pocket TOS #51: Enemy Unseen by V.E. Mitchell is published by Pocket Books. November * 1 November – Jake Foy is born. * 5 November – ** airs. ** UK VHS release: TNG volume 7. * 12 November – airs. * 14 November – Sol Kaplan dies. * 19 November – Wil Wheaton's final episode as a regular TNG cast member, , airs. * 22 November – 30 November – Seven days of filming on . * 30 November – First day of filming on . * Pocket TNG #14: by Howard Weinstein is published by Pocket Books. December * 3 December – 11 December – Seven days of filming on . * 7 December – Second unit and insert shots for the episodes , , and were filmed on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. * 13 December – 21 December – Seven days of filming on . The production then went on holiday. * 17 December – Ashley Edner is born. * 31 December – airs. * Pocket TOS #52: Home Is the Hunter by Dana Kramer-Rolls is published by Pocket Books. Unknown * Jake Sakson is born. cs:1990 (produkce) fr:1990 productions it:Produzioni del 1990 nl:1990 producties pt:Produções de 1990